cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Shion Kiba
シオン |romaji = Kiba Shion |image = ShionKibaNEXTU20Castle.png |gender = Male |age = G Season 1 & 2: 14 G Season 3: 15 G Season 4: 16 |deck = Royal Paladin |friends = Chrono Shindou Tokoha Anjou Iwakura Ryota Kouji Ibuki Toshiki Kai Kamui Katsuragi Jaime Alcaraz Luna Yumizuki Am Chouno Rin Hashima Henri Hayao Taiyou Asukawa Kazuma Shouji Satoru Enishi Kumi Okazaki |enemies = G Season 1: Yuya Karasumori Shouma Shinonome G Season 2: Ryuzu Myoujin Ace(Former) G Season 3: Ryuzu Myoujin Shouma Shinonome |teams = G Season 1-3: TRY3 G Season 4: Fukuhara High Vanguard Club |avatar5 = Blue Sky Knight, Altmile Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile |avatar6 = Transcending the Heavens, Altmile |avatar7 = Blazing Sword, Fides |avatar8 = Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile Holy Dragon, Brave Lancer Dragon |relatives = Shion's Father (unnamed) Shion's Mother (unnamed) Utsugi Kiba (Uncle) |anime appearance = G Episode 1 |jpva = Junya Enoki |enva = Cole Hanson |birthday = 25 October |blood = A }} Shion Kiba ( シオン Kiba Shion) is one of the main characters of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G. As the heir to the Kiba family fortune, he was brought up to be a man befitting the upper class. One day, his fencing classmate lost a card, which Shion accidentally destroyed. During a trip to a card shop to buy a replacement, he noticed a Blue Sky Knight, Altmile on sale. This was the catalyst for Shion becoming a cardfighter. His vanguard circle is blue. He is also the former rival of Chrono Shindou. Etymology His name, "綺場" means "Beautiful Place". His family name, Kiba can mean "Fang" or "Horse-riding". Personality Shion's personality is basically the opposite of Chrono's; he is shown to be friendly, calmed, is polite with others, smiles most of the time, and also has much better social skills than Chrono. He appears to be very selfless as he offered Chrono to take the Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" card and win a quest despite him being the one that got it first. However, he has shown that his outward appearance can be a facade, as evident when he stated that he was furious about his loss to Chrono despite showing an outward smile. Despite his wealthy life, Shion doesn't act spoiled, he seems to view himself as normal and prefers to work hard to achieve his goals. He has a strong pride, when he finds a goal, he won't stop trying until he achieves it. According to Iwakura (the Kiba family butler), he rarely changes his plans. After joining a night party at Card Capital 2, Shion seems to be getting along better with Tokoha and Chrono, however he is jealous that Chrono had accomplished so much so quickly and aims to surpass him. After forming Team TRY3, he developed a "friendship" with Chrono, though they can get along better, they still often get on each other's nerves. His wish to beat Chrono was so strong that he agreed to fight him after stating that he would quit Vanguard, likewise, Chrono refused to accept Shion quitting the game and said he wouldn't look for a replacement for Shion. During that fight, both constantly lashed out each other with hateful remarks, though that was actually Chrono's way of "helping" Shion with his problem and convince him to not quit Vanguard. Shion is unaware of how fortunate he is, and it came as a surprise when Chrono told him that most people didn't have auction-worthy items like antiques and sculptures. Shion is so proud that he can't seem to stand losing. When he lost to Shouma Shinonome, he said he wanted to quit vanguard under the excuse that juggling his family life, fencing, and vanguard has made him half-baked at all of them. However, Chrono helped him understand that he was just upset about losing. After an encounter with Kai following his defeat against Ace and literally losing everything Shion became more determined to get back at Ace and stopped relying on his status as a Kiba. He also picked some of Kai's mannerisms, like adding "the" to his phrases during a game. In G Season 2 he is shown to have a vindictive side, as when he found out Shouma was the one behind Ace taking over Kiba Corporation, he brutally beat up Shouma in an uncontrollable rage to the point that Ibuki had to restrain him. He has a tendency to hold strong grudges similar to Olivier Gaillard, as he continuously refused to forgive Am after she tried to apologize. Since recovering his status as the Kiba heir, Shion has become somewhat of a manipulator, best seen when he got Rin Hashima to join his team for the U20 by bringing Mamoru Anjou then repeatedly kept her from quitting. History G Season 1 Shion was raised by the wealthy Kiba family. His primary hobby was fencing until one of his fellow fencing students lost a copy of Tough Boy. Shion decided to hold on to it so he could return it later. However, he ended up putting it in his pocket so that it bent when he sat down in the limo. When the limo drove by a card shop, Shion ordered for the limo to be stopped so he could go in and buy a replacement. Inside, he saw a copy of Blue Sky Knight, Altmile and had a vision in which he was on Cray and Altmile spoke to him. Afterward, Shion took up Cardfighting. Shion's first appearances are minor; he is first seen at Card Capital 2 when he notices Chrono is fighting against Kamui. The next day when he was returning home he notices Chrono competing against Team Trinity Dragon to climb a tree which he jokingly comments to himself. Shion's first major role is in episode 4 when he takes the same quest as Chrono: recovering a kid's Dungaree "Unlimited" that he left at his grandmother's house. Chrono struggles with the quest because as usual he intimidates Reiko and ends doing chores for her while Shion politely explains her the situation and obtains the card. Shion allows Chrono to take the card as he had come for it first but Chrono refuses because he considered it as pity so they cardfight for it. Though Chrono wins the fight, Shion enjoyed fighting against Gear Chronicle, but he still mentioned being upset about losing. Shion is next seen on the cleaning crew of his school. When Chrono noticed him, they began cleaning more feverishly, presumably making a competition out of it. Tokoha Anjou approached them and informed them about the FIVA Vanguard Quiz Tournament, which Shion entered. Shion answered all of the questions correctly in the first round, but didn't do nearly as well in the second due to girls arguing over who would lend him the various items he was supposed to fetch. In the middle of the second round, the girls ran over Ryota, who resignedly told Shion that he was frustrated about always losing. Shion told Ryota to never quit, remembering the words that his Butler told him in his childhood. At the end of the final round, Shion fell off the rock wall in the obstacle course, which would have cost him the championship if Chrono hadn't lent a helping hand. Thanks to Chrono's aid, Shion wins the tournament by a fingertip. When Jaime Alcaraz came to town, he challenged Shion to a race. Despite Shion being in a limousine and Jaime being in a rickshaw, Jaime won. Shion watched the match between Chrono and Jaime, and was jealous of Chrono when he came out on top in what was nothing short of a miracle. Shion was invited to a party at Card Capital 2, which was being held to celebrate Chrono's graduation to Grade 2. Shion was next seen at an unnamed card shop fighting various people, and Chrono was shocked at how much better Shion had gotten. One day, Shion attended a party in place of his father, where he bumped into his childhood friend, Yuya. Later Shion ran into Ryota again, who asked Shion to train him so he could defeat the masked ghost. Shion bumped into Yuya again at fencing practice, where the former was noticed by a professional scouter. On the way home, Shion was in his limo when Ryota suddenly called and told him the Masked Ghost had been sighted. Shion arrived in time to see the Masked Ghost taking someone's avatar. Shion gave chase, but the Masked Ghost got away. In the middle of Shion's audition for the Fencing Pro League, he received a text saying that Ryota was in trouble, and had to abandon the audition to go help. Shion arrived to find the Masked Ghost standing over Ryota, forcing the latter to beg for his avatar. Shion challenged the Masked Ghost to a cardfight with the various cards the masked ghost won on the line. Since the Masked Ghost had won 12 cards, he decided that Shion should play with 12 triggers missing from his deck. Shion wasted two of the triggers early on and the Masked Ghost, who was revealed to be Yuya, managed to drive him into a corner using Legion. However, Shion managed to make a comeback by checking both of his remaining triggers in a single attack. After the fight, Yuya got away again. Later, Shion helped with the Dragon Empire Grill. At the end of the festival, Shion fought in a 3 on 1 match with Tokoha and Chrono against Mamoru and lost. In episode 18, Shion helped Chrono and Tokoha on a quest from an unnamed teenager to return a missing card that belongs to his crush. When it was time to give the card back, the unnamed teenager tried to have them give the card back for him. When Chrono convinced the teen to give the card back himself with a game of chance. He held out a few random cards and if the teen picked that card that he wanted to return, then he would have to do it himself. He picked the card and gained the confidence to return it. Afterward, Shion and Tokoha assumed that Chrono made it so that the unnamed teen would have a 100% chance of picking that card, but Chrono corrected them and got scolded by Tokoha. Kamui decided to force Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha to be on a team together. He put them through a bunch of team exercises, and they failed at all of them. Kamui decided to have them fight Team Trinity Dragon, Shion's team using Chrono's Gear Chronicle deck and Team Trinity Dragon using Tsuneto Tado's Oracle Think Tank deck. The catch is, both teams would rotate fighters every turn. Shion's team lost and Kamui blamed it on their unwillingness to work together, ranting about how they had no chance of winning nationals. As a result, Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha decided to form a team to spite Kamui. Before they could enter nationals, Chrono had to make it to Grade 3. So, they decided to enter a tournament. They were doing well, but Chrono acted up after he spotted Team Trick Trick cheating. When a judge said that it was probably going to result in Chrono being stripped of his grade and being banned from tournaments, Chrono got upset and stormed out. However, Shion and Tokoha believed in Chrono and proved that Team Trick Trick was cheating. As a result, Chrono's punishment was reduced from a five-year ban from official tournaments to being stripped of his points and sent back to Grade 0. Later, Chrono accepts a quest that could get him to Grade 2 in one stroke. Chrono was going to do it alone, but Shion and Tokoha insisted on coming with him. With their help, Chrono completed a quest that seemed impossible to complete on his own. After a period of diligent questing, Chrono ultimately became unable to get to Grade 3 in time for the tournament because he had to stay with a lost child while waiting for his mom to pick him up from the police station. Mamoru convinced the Dragon Empire Branch Chief to create an emergency quest specifically for people who still need to get to Grade 3 in time for the tournament. Even with Shion and Tokoha's help, Chrono still didn't quite have enough tokens to make it to Grade 3. As they were headed back at the end of the day, Tsuneto stepped in and challenged Chrono to a fight. Chrono won earning enough tokens to get to Grade 3. After the event, Shion seemed pleased to see that Chrono was now on the same level as him. Team TRY3 easily made it to the top 16 of regionals. In the first round of the top 16, Shion fought Shouma Shinonome and lost because he didn't get a critical trigger during Saint Blow's attack. Afterward, Shion got depressed despite Chrono's attempts to cheer him up and even wanted to quit Vanguard, but Chrono wouldn't let him and challenged Shion to one last fight. If Shion won, Chrono would agree to leave him alone. Shion won but ultimately decided to continue playing Vanguard. Shion attended the concert of Saya Yatomi at Dragon Empire HQ and helped her with preparing for the concert. That night, Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha participated in the concert itself by playing the villains in a skit starring Saya. After hearing about a tournament where the winners would get to fight Team Demise, Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha decided to enter. They all made it to the top 3, but Shion noticed one of the other 3 finalists being dragged away by Yuya. After they were supposed to go home, Chrono decided to investigate Taiyou Asukawa's suspicious behavior and Shion decided to investigate Yuya being there. The way back inside was locked, but fortunately Shion figured out that the door opens by applying the bracelets they received after winning the tournament. Once inside, they were found by a security guard. He asked why they weren't wearing their bracelets, then said they needed discipline and took each of the trio to separate floors. Shion was then forced to fight Yuya using a GIRS that was modified to inflict pain to a fighter who takes damage, with Yuya having rigged his side so that he doesn't feel pain. At one point, Shouma Shinonome came to watch the fight. When Shion was told the story about how Shouma was directly responsible for Yuya joining the United Sanctuary, Shion got worked up and defended against Yuya's attack without even looking at him before winning with Saint Blow Dragon. After the fight, Yuya was dragged away and Shion asked Shouma where they were taking him, and Shouma replied that the United Sanctuary didn't need weaklings and that they should be training "birds" and not "dogs". After his fight with Yuya, Shion was brought to Kouji Ibuki's office as Chrono was about to confront him about the affairs of the United Sanctuary. He was shortly followed by Tokoha, who was also forced to come to Ibuki's office. Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha attempt to convince Ibuki that what the United Sanctuary was doing is wrong. Then, Kanzaki himself decided to show Team TRY3 the ideals of the United Sanctuary. He fought all 3 of them at once and won without even having to resort to his trump card in any of the matches. During the fight, he scoffed at Team TRY3's ideals and asserted that "a heart makes you weak". After Team TRY3's loss to Kanzaki, Shion decided to help Chrono put a smile back on Taiyou's face by accompanying the pair around town along with Tokoha, Kumi, and Team Trinity Dragon. Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha were on a rooftop reflecting on Taiyou's decision. After Shion went home, Iwakura gave Shion a letter containing invitations to a fight against Team Demise. After hearing about Dragon Empire's petition to hold a meeting of the Branch Chiefs, Team TRY3 went to Dragon Empire to request that they delay it so they could show everyone at the United Sanctuary that Vanguard is fun. While the other clan leaders refused and called the idea childish, Ryutaro gave Chrono a chance to show how serious he was. Chrono managed to prove that he was indeed serious, but Ryutaro still refused to delay the meeting. However, it wouldn't take place until Monday, after Team TRY 3's match against Team Demise. Later, Shion was training for the fight. Iwakura saw that Shion was doing things without his support and gave him Soaring Divine Knight, Altmile. In the fight between Team TRY3 and Team Demise, Shion opted to fight Shouma. Throughout the fight, Shouma went on about how he could see the future and that the path Shion was following would end in death. Shouma used his finisher Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr to drive check a triple critical trigger, but Shion held on by using 2 Perfect Guards and won on his next turn. Shouma commented on how Shion had grasped a future unknowable to him but said that it was more fun that way. Later, Shion went with Chrono to face Ibuki again. G Season 2 Shion was with Chrono and Tokoha when they met Luna and watched Chrono's teaching fight with her. In the Magallanica Branch Quest, Team TRY3 easily won the preliminaries and got the chance to face special aqua force. Shion got paired up against Sharlene Chen and won. After the Branch Quest, Shion returned home to make his being the heir of the Kiba Family official. However, after the ceremony rumors about the Kiba's company being taken over by the Ace Corporation started to rise. Shion got a call from Ace himself and went alone to confront him. He found that his uncle was being held captive by Ace and Ace challenged Shion to a cardfight with the future of the company on the line. Since he figured Shion would be concerned about cheating, Ace offered to have both fighters build improvised decks from packs. Shion only pulled 8 triggers, 1 G Unit, and no Perfect Guard, and Ace crushed Shion because he somehow pulled two copies Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo. After the fight, Ace revealed it was all a trap design to gain more support for Ace corporation's takeover of Kiba and that his uncle was involved. The night before the Dragon Empire Quest, Shion ran into Toshiki Kai and fought him multiple times. Shion kept losing which made him doubt his abilities and caused him to be tormented by visions of his friends and family leaving him and Ace and Shouma taunting him. However, Kai told him to "picture it". His own avatar, Altmile begins to glow brightly. The ball of light which probably represent a boon of hope makes Shion try to grab the light with his own hand and vow with himself that he will not end his life in misery. Afterward, Shion fell asleep and when he woke up Kai had already left. During the Dragon Empire Quest, Shion kept fighting chasers and beat all of them. He ended up on the news which he took advantage of to draw the chasers in. After hearing that Chrono and Tokoha were in the drop zone, Shion came to their rescue and challenged the guardian, Miwa. Miwa's Seal Dragon deck perfectly countered Shion's deck by gaining advantage based on the number of Shion's Grade 2 rear-guards, but Shion won anyway. During the Zoo Branch Quest, Shion suggested that he and Tokoha search for seasonings rather than just going after the premium ingredients. To be added. Stride Gate To be added. NEXT During this series, Shion becomes one of the students of Fukuhara high and decides to form a Vanguard cardfight club in the school. He recruited Henri Hayao and Rin Hashima to join him and make the cardfight club grow and become more popular. Participating in the U20 To be added. Second Stage of the U20 To be added. U20 Finals To be added. GZ To be added. Trivia *Among his fencing peers, he is known as 連撃のきこ王子 (Rengeki no Kiko Ouji), which means "Prince of Combo Attacks" for his quick continuous attack. *Shion shares an English voice actor with Maguroko Shido and Tasuku Ryuenji, characters from another anime by Bushiroad, Future Card Buddyfight. *Shion is currently the only character in the anime seen checking the opponent's playing field, and the only character seen paying the cost to Stride with more than one card. *Shion is the only character so far who has a unit that is a direct counterpart to him on Cray rather than being the same person as him in a purely abstract sense, Blazing Sword, Fides. *Shion's official Twitter is https://twitter.com/Shion_Altmile. Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Royal Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Dimensional Overstriders